


A Terrible feeling for being Guilty.

by aux_diruky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All are currently in the College, Angst, Assassin!Kaito, Aufaverse AU, Depressed!Kaito, Detective!Kokichi, Gen, Human!K1B0, Human!Kiibo, I only feature the Characters who have talked here-, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inventor!K1-B0, Inventor!Kiibo, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aux_diruky/pseuds/aux_diruky
Summary: After Months of Murder, the Police are trying to find the Murderer behind the case, until they have discovered who it was.Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Assassin, who is formerly the Ultimate Astronaut, has gotten a lot of problems in the past. Getting abused by his own father and harmed himself for what he just did, he somehow couldn't take it. His life was miserable.
Relationships: K1-B0/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 3





	A Terrible feeling for being Guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Multiverse AU of Aufaverse between Fandoms I’m currently Interested on.  
> Expect some of the references are coming here.
> 
> Please Proceed with Caution that this may involve:  
> \- Possible Violence/Gore  
> \- Mentions of Murder  
> \- Mentions of Abuse  
> \- Mental Illnesses/Disorders (Such as Depression, BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder), PTSD and slightly Horrible Sanity)  
> \- Panic Attack  
> \- Self-Harm  
> \- Attempted Suicide  
> If you are not comfortable with this, please leave this fic, thank you.
> 
> (Written on Google Docs since October 27th)

_ Based on the Events after Junko Controlled him many times from past months. _

Sunday, October 25th 2020, somewhere near the Momota Residence, 9:30PM.

The Momotas are now doing their usual doings, somehow things are pretty off for Kaito himself. Hannah called him. “Kaito, honey, is everything wrong?” He looked at his Mother. “Ah, it’s just, nothing mom. I’m fine.” Until the Siren sound of the Police Car coming near their house. The Police knocked on the Door as Kaito and Aufa’s mother opened the door for them. “Hello, is there anything wrong?” “Hello there, you must be the Mother of the Momota Siblings right?” He asked. “Yes, what would you like to do?” The Police showed the String of Hair which is Pinkish Purple, similar to Kaito’s. “I’ve seen this Hair near the place where the Victims are hidden, most likely from the murderer…” Hearing that makes Kaito almost panic. “...Could this be...from Kaito Momota..?” He looked at Kaito, his mother and Aufa looked at him as well, but both were worried. “S-seriously, this is not what it looks like!” He’s slowly panicking. “K-kaito..?” Aufa said, worried about him. “It wasn’t me! I swear!” “Alright, I bet you’re lying sir, hold him.” The 2 Officers hold him. “Kaito!” Aufa tried to reach for him, but her mother stopped her. “I know this is not his fault, but I don’t know why he was going to be arrested for this..” She said. Kaito was being brought to the outside, but due to his mentality, he breaks free from them as he took out a knife, pointing at them, the officers are arming at him. “I-I don’t want to hurt any of you, this is just wrong! I didn’t do it!” He shuddered, but they didn’t believe him. “He’s lying, stop him!” The officers are trying to hit and shoot him, but he could dodge the bullets and the melee weapons. Unfortunately, he hurted some of them. “Oh fuck, oh god no…” The Main Officer called the Detective. “Detective! You need to come here!” “On it.” By that, Kaito got almost handcuffed by them, he still doesn’t want to hurt them, but accidentally did it. After sometime, the Car arrived, the door opened, revealing Shuichi and Kokichi, which they are surprised that the Murderer they saw was their own friend. “Kaito?” Shuichi said. “Shuichi! They are trying to arrest me! I didn’t do anything!” He shouted. Kokichi said to him. “You need to be brought to our office so you could explain this clearly, Police, please bring him into the Car so Shuichi and I can have a talk with him later at the Office.” “On it.” The Main Officer Handcuffed him. “Wh-” “Don’t worry, you should be fine later.” He said, the Assassin started to feel scared about this.

At the Detective’s Office, Kaito was sitting in front of Shuichi’s Office. “Kaito, I’m gonna be honest here, I can’t believe that you’re the one who’s behind all of this Murder!” Shuichi said worriedly. “Look, it wasn’t my fault for doing this! Someone controlled me to do it!” He said, shouting at him. “Woah hey, calm down Kaito. Someone controlled you?” He asked, he nodded. Shuichi looked at the board behind him. “Junko Enoshima… I’ve heard a lot of rumors about her that could Brainwash people using Magic, but she actually used them to spread Despair and yet, after she controlled them, all of the blame will be the one who she just controlled.” He explained. “S-so… that means.. she framed me..?” Kaito shuddered, he sadly nodded. Looking at his statement, he slammed the table. “WHY THE FUCK DID SHE DO THAT?! WHY DID SHE MAKE ME KILL MY FATHER?! WHY THE FUCK SHE MADE ME HURT OTHER PEOPLE?! MY JOB IS TO KILL WHO ARE GUILTY!!” He was filled with anger, it scared Shuichi. “Kaito! Calm down! Aren’t you going to die because you’ve angered that much?! You’re going to have high blood pressure soon! Yes, she did make you kill your father only because he’s abusive to you, but just don’t blame it on yourself!” He shouted back, hearing that he calmed down, sighing. “Right…But still...” He looked away. Shuichi felt sorry for him. “Hey, Kaito, I just hope she won't took over you anymore..” “If she didn’t plan to do it again..I bet everyone hates me now because of this.” Shuichi was shocked, slamming the table in anger, surprising him. “KAITO! HOW MANY TIMES EACH OF US TOLD YOU NOT THINK LIKE THIS?!” “Sh-shuichi…” “You’re making us worried about you, seriously! We know that you were suffering from Depression but not to think like this!” It made him cry because of it. “I’m sorry…” “No, it’s fine… But please, don’t be like this…” Kaito felt guilty for saying it. “Am I going behind the bars?” Shuichi sighed. “No.. I told the Police Department that you won't be going behind the bars. But they told me that you have to keep this files.” He brought up the Files to him, which contains about the murder and the profile. “I’ll unlock the Handcuffs.” He pulls out the key as he unlocked Kaito’s Handcuffs. “Where, did you get the key?” “The Detectives are actually given these by the Police Department, so that’s why I got this key.” He explained for a bit. “I see.” The Other Detective with long light purple Hair went into the Office, it was Kirigiri, she was surprised that the Murderer was Kaito. “Kaito?” Kaito only looked away from her after seeing her, still in state of Guilty. “Junko controlled him.” Shuichi said. “I see, so he was Junko’s victim afterall.” “What do you mean by that?” Kyoko starts to explain. “Though you know about her case pretty much, she has the reason why did she controlled him, but still unknown how did she got that magic.” He looked at her with a bit of confusion. “Whenever someone was traumatized, especially when they have gone through worse like getting Abused or Neglected, they got under Junko’s control.” Hearing that makes Kaito worried. “Wait, so I was the first one who Junko controlled?!” She nodded. “I’m sorry that you have to hear that, but right now both of you need to go home because both of you are attending and stay in the College tomorrow.” Shuichi starts to pack up. “Wait, Shuichi, are you a Part timer?” Kaito asked, he nodded. “You should go home too, Kaito.” Kyoko stated, he only replied in a sigh, bringing the file with him as he went home.

After he was arrived, he knocked on the door. “Hello?” The door opened, revealing Aufa. “Kaito!” She hugged him. “Heh, still staying awake hm?” He puts his hand on her head, rubbing it. She then looked at the files that Kaito brought. “Kaito, is that-” But her words were cut off when Kaito hear it. “You already know what this is all about. Let’s just get some sleep, we’re gonna have to study at school tomorrow, and for me, I’m attending College.” Both went inside as they went into their room. While Aufa was sleeping, Kaito couldn’t, he thought to himself. ‘What if everyone hates me, even Kiibo broke up with me because of this? The news does air on every TV Stations here right? I’m scared… I don’t want to be alone…’

The next day, Kaito woke up early to prepare everything since he was going to stay in the College because there are rooms there. His mother have prepared Breakfast for him while he was packing his clothes and stuff up.

After that, he started to go to his College where all of his friends are attending. “Be safe Kaito, I hope everything goes well for you.” His mother said. “I will, I just hope nothing bad happens..” “Did you bring the file with you?” Aufa asked, he nodded slowly. “I gotta go now.” “Stay safe, dear.” But his Kitten, Snowy came to him, purring him. “What’s wrong? You wanna, be with me?” She meowed. “Heh, alright, I’m not sure if they allow it but alright.” And so, he went to the College where all of his friends are Attending.

As he arrived, all of his friends also arrived there as well. Tenko looked at him. “Oh hey! You’ve finally arrived Cousin Kaito!” “Heh, good to see you Tenko.” All of them went inside of the Building. The Director guides them about the Dorms and Facilities so they could understand about it. After that, they went into their Dorms to put their stuff in and Decorate it. As for Kaito, he sighed, looking at the Files about his Case, he’s afraid that everyone would totally hate him. So, he hides it under the bed of his once he’s done putting everything.

Some time passed, everyone was in the Lounge, talking with each other. But then Tsumugi raised her hand. “Guys! I have an Idea! Why not start a Contest about, who’s Dorm is actually the Greatest?” “Ah! That’s a great Idea Tsumugi! Everyone, we are going to have a Contest to see who's Dorm is actually the Greatest! Agree?” Kaede said, everyone agreed but for Kaito, he was shocked. ‘Oh god no…’ He knew what’s going to happen if one of them checks something in his Dorm. “So, which Dorm should we check first?” Kaede asked. “Perhaps the Girls’ Dorms first?” Kaito said. “Good choice Kaito! Ladies should go first!” Tenko exclaimed. So they went Upper Stairs since the Girls’ Dorms are on the 3rd Floor.

Kaede opened the Door to her Dorm, it has Piano Posters on the Walls, Trophies, Pink Bed with Piano Blanket and some Music sheets on her table. “Kaede, I didn’t know you would decorate your room like this!” Angie said. “Thank you! I really wanted to decorate my Dorm like this!” Kaede smiled. Kiyo took a look at the Music Sheets. “So, this must be your Music Sheets for the Piano hm?” She nodded happily. “Well, I don’t feel like interested to join the Contest.” Maki said. “But Maki, it’ll be fun to see everyone’s rooms! Why not we check yours after this?” Angie told her about it, she let out a sigh. “Fine, just for a bit.”

**_Timeskip because I want to get to the Angst Part_ **

“So the Girls’ Dorms are finally done! Let’s check the boys now!” Tsumugi exclaimed. They all went to downstairs to 2nd floor. “Which room should we check now?” Tenko asked. “Let’s check Kaito’s!” Kaede exclaimed. But somehow, it shocked Kaito. ‘Oh no…’ “C’mon Momo-chan! I bet yours would be absolutely good!” Kiibo said. “Ah, yeah!” Both went inside into the Dorm. His Dorm has Space Stuff, Weapons like Knives and some Sets of Cat stuff like the Toys and the Bed as well for the Bowls. Somehow, Snowy, Kaito’s Kitten was in front of the door. “Awww..! Is this your kitten, Kaito? She looks Adorable! What’s her name?” Tsumugi picked her up, she likes it. “Ah, yeah, she’s my Kitten. And we named her Snowy!” Kaito answered. “She looks adorable! The name is totally fitting her, her white fur is totally soft!” Kaede said. Kaito rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled for a bit, some of the girls are having fun with Snowy while the others are looking around the room. But then, Gonta noticed the Cabinet was slightly opened. “Oh? What this?” Gonta opened the Cabinet, which somehow reveals the Files of Kaito’s Murdering Case. Kaito noticed it. ‘Gonta..no!’ Gonta took out the File as he opens it, revealing the profile of Kaito about the Murder case, he then looked at Kaito. “K-kaito...are you, behind of this..?” He showed the file to him, but somehow, everyone looked at it. “Gonta! It was for Kaito’s privacy!” Shuichi exclaimed, everyone shocked in a bit of terror. But for Kaito himself, he felt like, he was about to be hated. “Get out.” He told them. “But Mota-chan-” Kiibo’s words were cut off. “I said, GET OUT!!!” He shouted, everyone left the room, Snowy was still there after Kaede put her down, as well the file was put in the Cabinet by Gonta again.

After everyone was out, he slammed the door shut. And sit in front of it. He cried quietly, Snowy looked at him, sadly. “I knew everyone would hate me about this, I fucking can’t believe about this! Just, why?! This is bullshit!” He screamed, she meowed as he purred him. But unfortunately, he pulls out a Cutter. She looked at the cutter, scared, she backed away. He puts off the right bandage. “I guess I’m about to die then... I really am a worthless piece of shit.” He started to stab the arm with the cutter, a bit deep, it scared Snowy. He didn’t scream, but a silent, a silence of regret. He pulled the cutter out from his arm with a force, blood splatters everywhere. He breathed heavily, still crying, until he fainted, slowly. He didn’t lose consciousness or anything, but somehow he was dying, still crying. Snowy was worried, she opened the door, luckily she was able to reach the doorknob, opening it. After that, she ran outside, meowing multiple times to call for help. Gonta heard the Meowing in the first place, he came to her. “What’s wrong, Snowy?” Gonta asked, the others came to them. “What’s happening?” Maki asked. She kept meowing. “Kaito, he need help?” Gonta asked again, she nodded. “But why did he need some help?” Rantaro asked. Snowy started to feel worried, Gonta noticed about what happened to Kaito now. He ran to his dorm. “Gonta wait!” Tsumugi said, the others after him as well for Snowy. Gonta opened the Door and it reveals Kaito laying there, the Blood was on his face, his face was like, it was emotionless, the Blood leaks from the right arm and the cutter, was beside him. “Did he…do that again..?” Kiibo shuddered. “T-this is what he has been hiding from me all the time?!” Tenko was shocked. Gonta picked him up. “No time to talk! We need to help Kaito!” Gonta exclaimed, they all nodded as they all went downstairs. Kirumi took some First Aid Kit from the Pharmacy while the others brought Kaito to the Lounge. After that, Kirumi came with the Kit as she started to take care of Kaito’s right arm. “I need his left arm as well, it was bandaged for a long time.” Kirumi said, Gonta handed Kaito’s left arm. “Thank you.” After she took care of Kaito’s right arm, as well wiping the blood off from Kaito, she starts to open the Bandages on his left arm, revealing many cuts that he has from the past, everyone was in deep shock about this. “Kaito...how many times did you do this to yourself?!” She exclaimed. “He’s been thinking Negatively for a long time since he was abused by his father.” Shuichi said. “And yet, it Traumatized him a lot, even the murders that he committed, which is actually NOT him. That’s why...he did this to himself many times…” Kokichi added. Kirumi looked at the Bandage on his neck as well putting it off. “Oh my…” “Is he..still breathing..?” Kiibo asked, worriedly. “Yes, he was still breathing, but it was actually the reason why he looks paler. He did harm himself, but that is not even good at all.” Kirumi explained. “It might also be the reason why Kaito kept wearing Bandages all the time, he didn’t want any of those memories haunt him, because these cuts are permanent, it actually haunts him a lot.” Shuichi explained. “Alright, I will put the Bandages on him again, after that, could any of you please get some ice packs for Kaito?” Kirumi asked. “I shall retrieve it.” Kiyo said. “Thank you.” He went to the Kitchen, searching for the Ice packs. Some minutes passed, he got the ice pack as he gave it to Kirumi. “I’m sorry if it was a bit small for you. But I hope it helps him.” “Thank you Kiyo, I really appreciate your help.” She put the ice pack on Kaito’s right arm. Kaito slowly started to woke up. “Wh-where am I..?” “Kaito!” Kiibo started to hug him, much to Kirumi’s surprise but didn’t mind about it. “I’m so glad you’re okay! I thought you’re going to die!” He cried, still hugging him. Kaito hugged him back. “I’m sorry for making you all worried, I still have problems with myself and yet, I felt, mentally unstable..” He sighed. “It’s fine, a rest is really needed if you have problems with your health.” Shuichi said. “Also, please do not skip meals too much. You are going to die because you have lost a lot of blood since you have harmed yourself.” Kirumi added. “I know I’m...sorry…” He sighed again, feeling Guilty. “Let’s just go to sleep everyone. It’s almost midnight.” Kaede said, they all nodded as everyone went to their respective dorms. Kaito was now in his dorm even with Snowy, she was asleep but Kaito somehow couldn’t. ‘I can’t believe I did this again, why did I do it..?’ He started to cry for a bit, then he slept, but now, he cried in his sleep, because he regretted what has he done again.

The next day, he somehow woke up early, he looked at the clock, it was 5:30AM. ‘I should take some walk, it should be good.’ He thought to himself, he looked at the door that it was cleaned, as well the floor. ‘I bet Kirumi did this.’ He thought to himself again as he took his jacket and went outside after going downstairs. After he went outside, he saw Kiibo, sitting on the bench. He went there and sat beside him. “Ah, Kaito!” “You woke up early hm?” “Yeah, also, are you feeling good now?” “Yeah...sorta…” He sighed. Kiibo looked at him, confused. “Is there anything wrong, Kaito?” He asked, but the respond was, a cry. He cried about everything he did from the past until now. “K-kaito?! Is everything okay?!” He was worried, but Kaito hugged him. “I...I did absolutely horrible things Kiibo! I fucking killed people including my abusive father when I was afraid to do it, but instead, I-I was forced to do it! And then I cut myself for everything what I’ve did was so fucking wrong!” He blabbered, still crying out loud. Kiibo hugged him back, patting him. “Hey, shh...it’s okay, I know it seems hard for you to cope it. But, if you need anything, just talk to me, alright? Cutting yourself would make it worse, okay?” Kaito nodded slowly, sobbing. He then wiped his tears. “You won't break up with me only because of yesterday, right?” He asked, Kiibo chuckled. “Of course I won't!” “Heh, that’s...more like it.” Kiibo started to kiss him, much to Kaito’s surprise, but he kissed him back.

“I love you, Kiibs.”

“I love you too, Momo-chan.”

**_END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first long Angst fic eh? Idk, I did one before but I smh deleted it (on Wattpad ofc) because I don’t have interest on it anymore.  
> So yeah, I hope you like it. :}
> 
> I wanted to say I'm so sorry for not updating Aufaronpa, as of now it's currently on big Hiatus until I got my motivations on for it, thank you.


End file.
